We are studying the relationship between energy reserves and function in the nervous system. The cockroach nerve cord is presently being used. Cockroaches are placed in N2 and electrical activity of nerve cord monitored. After periods of anoxia the cockroaches are frozen in liquid N2, the ganglia removed and assayed for energy reserves (ATP, arginine phosphate, glucose, glycogen plus some glycolytic intermediate). We are interested in finding the energy reserve level at which electrical activity in the nerve cord stops or is altered. Glycogen is quite high in cockroach nerve cord and is used more slowly than expected (based on mammalian brain) during anoxia. Therefore, we are measuring phosphorylase kinetics in cockroach nerve cord and studying the interconversion between phosphorylase kinetics in cockroach nerve cord and studying the interconversion between phosphorylase b and a.